


I'd ask you to look away

by McMilkThistle



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, M/M, Older!Stan, Younger!Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMilkThistle/pseuds/McMilkThistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older!Stan and Younger!Craig.</p><p>After Stan pressures Craig into breaking into a home , Craig starts to rethink over how this lead up...</p><p>WARNING! implied drug use, breaking and entering, yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd ask you to look away

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"I..i think maybe we should stop Stan..."said the younger

The older boy spun around and glared harsh and cruel murder at the other.   
"Are you fucking stupid, Craig? No! So be the smart ass i know and shut the fuck up! Were doing this and after that you can run off and hide like a pussy." Stan turned back to his previous activity of cutting the lock on the front door, whilst Craig sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and laced and unlaced his fingers in anxiety. Stan grinned at the sound of the lock hitting the floor with a sound cluck. He slowly opened the door, and walked into the house. All was silent and put away for the next day. The Obsessive Compulsive owner would have to unlock and lock his room 7 times and touch every door handle on the way if he was ever going to catch them, and by then they would already be out and in the clear. Stan took no time in making his way down the hall into the closet, he motioned for Craig to follow and with little resistance he did.

"Hand me the bag." and Craig did, a navy blue duffle-bag he took form his sister Katelyn, it still held her pink silk dancing shoes. The thought that she could be busted for this slipped its way across Craig's mind but he was shaken awake by Stan snatching the bag away. Craig watched feeling more and more like the one being stolen from was him, and not this poor mentally ill old man. The more Stan sifted through the boxes and bags in the hall closet the less and less he realized he wanted this. This was a man he had known since he was a child and he was stealing from him. Stealing what? Some thing he shouldn't have to need. He vaguely remembered that this started with him, it was his idea. He wasn't really all together when they agreed but Stan was and he was hell bent on making sure he kept this evil promise.  
The younger looked into the closet as Stan made a pleased sound. He had found it, Their stuff. The poison. What were they doing this for again. Man he should have listened to Kyle and backed out, convinced Stan that this was wrong.

But man he had been so mad, it was a fuck up to not to walk away when he still had a chance. Stan opened the hat box with the secret compartment at the bottom, and they stared thousands of dollars in the face. Bags fir sale, individually packaged perfection. Craig sighed like he was thankful they were there. He shoved handfuls of little white pills into the bag and when t\all that was left in the hat box was the hat, he took that too. Carefully placing everything back and closing the closet door with a click. He sprang up, and ushered Craig out of the door, taking the padlock lock he had asked Craig's father if he could keep, back on the back door. They ran back out into the street, making cat calls and running back to Stan's house.  
Back inside they sped up to his room, slipped out of their shirts and pants, replacing them with pajamas and straight boxers, sliding the bag under Stan's bed,They left their hats on though. The older still and that grin on his face and Craig's guilt had took leave at seeing his usually monotone friend show some happy expression even if it was because they had just robbed some one. 

After a while they stayed quiet and Stan's mother came to check on them bringing sandwiches. Finally Stan broke the silence.

"We did great today," he said admiring the shiny white capsules in a tiny plastic bag, labeled "Monster". Craig laughed,subtle embarrassment flooding his face.

"You mean -you- did great today." Craig laughed quietly not enough to not notice Stan sit up in his bad, but enough to not be worried by it. Stan settled between Craig's open legs folded knees brushing flush against Craig's under bum. He pushed on Craig a little, and stared unnervingly at his face, the younger tried to back away, but Stan closed the space between them, his lips ghosting over Craig's, the latter's blue eyes shot open but soon closed and, after a little bit, Stan pulled back, looking smug. 

"-We- did great today baby bro." Stan backed off and sat back on his bed, lighting a cigarette and holding it between his lips in an almost serine way Craig sputtered, but Stan didn't seemed worried so to leave it at rest, he turned over not facing Stan then shut his eyes tight. "Night Craig..." came a soft voice from behind him.

"GOOD NIGHT STAN!!" Craig said, well yelled a little to rushed than needed, pulling the blanket over his head.


End file.
